


Oddball Headcanons

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oh My God, Other, Romance, headcannons for days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: Random thoughts and the like; lotsa romancing; often inspired by discussions with friends





	1. Avengers kissin

So like.... what if non popular hcs for avengers kissing??? Like Tony is actually really passionate and gentle (unless he smashed) And Steve is actually lowkey an aggressive kisser while still being polite; like he'll pick you up and carry you while you make out

Bruce isn't shy but he gets embarrassed if you try to kiss him while he's hulking out

Natasha is sweet and passionate and will kick someone while doing it if they so much as huff at yall

Panther is very passionate but also very quick. He leaves you feeling breathless because he loves it when you tug him back for more

Loki isn't so much for actually proper making out, instead treating you like royalty, kissing your hands and always referring to you as his queen/king/ruler. When he does go at it though he's very hesitant and gentle

Pietro takes his goddamn sweetass time kissing you. For once. Although before y'all got serious it was just a quick peck on the cheek before *adios*

|| If you can't tell I was in a group chat. I didn't post anyone's headcanons besides my own to avoid issues||


	2. More Kissing Ideas - Marvel

Deadpool is probably very flexible. He's going to find out your preferences and fulfill them Dang it!!

Wanda takes forever before she smooches you but when she does oh dangitty if you weren't in love before you are now!

Groot is gentle, you aren't expecting it, and it's just a gentle kiss on the cheek or the back of your hand. You probably didn't realize it was a kiss until Rocket starting snickering 

Starlord is gentle, he treats you like a piece of glass. You're perfect, so perfect, he loves every inch of you. He gently cups your cheek and leans in slow, letting you back away if you so desire 

Gamora is surprisingly aggressive when it comes to kissing, as she seems almost feverish and desperate for you to know the extent of her adoration of you

Vision is careful, hesitant, but loving. He tries a little too hard sometimes but that's ok. He gets the point across


End file.
